Demon Emperor
by Reaper lance2
Summary: A seal Breaks and the Monster is back, Sealed by the shodimane the Emperor returns MAY HIS REIGN BE LONG AND BLOODY!


Demon Emperor After the life changing battle at the Valley of the End, lies a blond haired blue eyed 12 year old boy, that boy s name is Naruto Uzumaki.  
As he lied there he was thinking to himself, Why, why did Sasuke do this, why did I enjoy that fight that rush to kill him, was it because of the kyuubi? As he pondered his thoughts the boys Sensei Kakashi Hatake jumped down off of the nearby cliff and slowly made his way over to the blond,  
As Kakashi neared Naruto lost in his thoughts did not hear him approach.  
well well well, look at this, the Mighty Kyuubi is dead about damn time to now Sasuke will be declared a hero to the village, and me an even greater one for teaching him, I must say I have to thank the third for putting those seals on him when he was young to bad the old geezer is dead. Kakashi stated with a smile on his face but because of his mask you could barely see it. Unknown to Kakashi Naruto heard every word, and it made his heart sink.  
well I should probably pick it up and take it back to the village but when he reached out to pick up Naruto s Dead body it moved and gave him a Kyuubi powered kick to the crotch knocking Kakashi out cold for several hours.  
Naruto stood up looked at his Sensei kicked him again in the crotch and spit on him before walking back to the village.  
As he neared the Villages massive gates he saw his beloved Sakura standing there with tears in her eyes.  
she s crying for me? Not Sasuke but me! Naruto put a goofy grin on his face and started to walk faster.

Once he made it to Sakura he said Its alright Sakura-Chan! I m fine don t worry about the teme I ll brin- he was interrupted by a slap to the face.  
Naruto reeled back in shock Sakura slapped him? But wasn t she just crying for him a minute ago, these thoughts were erased when Sakura spoke.

You Stupid idiot! I m not worried about you I never have been Where is Sasuke-Kun! You fucking Monster tell me where he his you bastard! Screeched the pink howler monkey.

Naruto was shocked he thought Sakura would be happy to see him, Sakura took his silence as an answer.  
You! You Fucking Monster You Fucking Demon, How dare you kill my Sasuke-Kun I ll Kill you Sakura reached down to her Kunai pouch and pulled out one of them, she charged at Naruto with fury and Hatred in her eyes, she jumped at her still shocked target and slammed her Kunai right in between his eyes, she smiled at that now the Demon that killed her Sasuke-Kun was dead he was avenged.!

Naruto stood there oblivious to everything around him, when he felt a faint poke in between his eyes he came back to reality, he saw Sakura arm extended and a hilt of a Kunai in her hand.  
And most of all he saw her shocked and fearful expression on her face, He finally put together what happened to him when he felt blood run down his face.  
All of a sudden he felt Rage, a black unholy rage.  
Deep in side Naruto s mind, A pair of Huge red eyes opened up for the first time in seven years, Finally the seal is broken, finally after all these years the Emperor Has Returned! Long Live the Emperor, Let his reign be long and bloody! Naruto Smiled it wasn t a nice one either, it was a smile full of Hatred and insanity.  
He slowly lifted his right arm and closed his hand round Sakura s on the Kunai hilt, and he started to Apply pressure a slow and stead amount of it.  
Sakura was scared when the Kunai pierced his skull she thought he would die like any normal person.

Little did she know that all the things her mother and father said about Naruto were true, well not the part of him being the Kyuubi reborn, but that was not far off the Mark either.  
Naruto was happy he felt like his old self again, the part that was Sealed away at the age of five, was back and boy was that part happy to be back

Sakura stood horrified at the changes happening to Naruto, first his eyes lost their light blue color, they changed to A deep Blood red like Kyuubi in the right eye with a slit pupil, his left eye however turned to a dark black with flecks of gold melded in, His hair lengthened to mid shoulder blades, it also Spiked up everywhere (A/N like in S-cry-ed when Kazuma goes berserk in that two episode rampage after Kimishima dies. Don t own that either) his hair color changed from that bright and sunny blond to a chilling half white and half midnight black, he grew from the tiny size of 4 9 to 7 2, his muscles bulged from almost nothing to with in reason body builder size (A/N: for the muscle size since I don t know how to make it not so unnatural just look up a Picture of Guts or Gatts from Berserk, if you can watch the Anime I can t remember the episode number but its where he gets zods sword.) His teeth elongated into fangs,(Zabuza s teeth), his finger nails turned into two inch long claws.  
His normal hideous orange jumpsuit changed into a massive suit of armor. On his chest was a leather trench coat, with silver shoulder pads, (sepiroth s coat.) with a black chain mail undershirt. His sandals turned into black combat boots with a steel toe and a piece of steel plating on the top of the boot and on the sole with one inch spikes for traction.  
On his Back a giant sword was there, its handle was a blood red color, its pommel was a obsidian skull that looked like it was screaming, and blood red rubies for eyes, the guard was spiked and formed a dragon head with the mouth open looking like it was going to eat the blade.  
The Blade was the most gruesome part of it.

It was long about six feet long, and four feet wide, from the tip to guard on the bottom it was jagged, on the back was a back saw that spanned the entire back of the blade, the blade was made from what looked like silver, one of the lightest colors prefect for showing the blood that would no doubt coat the blade.

Naruto started to laugh like a nut house escapee, filling the night his cold and mocking laughter. He looks at Sakura again and says, My turn you little worm Sakura looks at him in fear unstandable, really.  
Naruto throws Sakura into the air launching her fifty feet, and he slowly reaches over to his left breaks off apart of the giant wooden doors of Konoha s gates and holds it out in front of himself directly where she is going to land.

Sakura could watch on in horror as he got ready to impale her, after the force of his throw wears off she starts to fall to her death screaming her lungs raw, crying for help, crying for anyone to help, she notices a few civiallians run out of their houses at the sound of her horrible wails, and just as soon as she started screaming she stops, landing ass first on the improvised pike,  
the sharp end sliding up her virgin ass, ripping through her small intestine, sliding deeper and deeper, down the pike, it rips through her large intestine,through her colan, up through her stomach the wood being harden by the stomach acids up her esofagus, and it rammed straight through her unaturaly color head ceasing her screams but leaving her face twisted in extreme pain and horror.

Naruto looked on in wonder and thought to himself No wonder Vlad ate out infront of his impalement victims this is awsome. with all his strenght he slamed the pike into the ground forcing it to say there, and he vanished with out a trace, never to be seen again for the next 5 years.

Violent? yes, cruel? Yes, inhumane?Not really she had it coming, people who flame I say fuck you, please review and just so you know I hate Sakura with an unholy passion I also hate a certian pale eyed princess Oops did I just give something away?  
also I am at a minor road block with Harbinger Of Death, not due to writers block, just having trouble on certian parts.

Anyway reviews are welcomed flames with get shoved back down the Flamers throats.  
Reaper OUT! 


End file.
